Enchanted Windows
by lumos maximum
Summary: Merlin once said that when a charmed door closes an enchanted window opens. Problem is that Harry Potters door never closed but Luna Lovegood came swaying in her sundress in the middle of a storm, more than ready to open enchanted windows.


_Hey all, I entered the "I never" competition over at HPFFC a while ago but got swamped with my Christmas Calendar and then, after the 25th I promised myself to take a break from the fanfiction world. But here I am, uploading my 21th fanfiction and my thoughts of Lily Luna Potter these couple of months inspired me to this little one. Enjoy._

_While I wrote this I needed a smell, so entering, with this fic as well "the scent challenge" over at HPFFC with the smell of Mango. _

_I do not own these characters._

* * *

**Enchanted Windows**

* * *

The lonely waiting room on the secret floor above all the other floors at St Mungos was were Harry Potter had spread his legs and chocolate frog boxes in an attempt to speed up the eternal waiting that only concerned spouses could participate in.

They had told him that his baby girl was a tricky one to figure out.

"Agrippa" Harry mumbled to himself a bit surprised and looked admiringly at the card with a small smile across his at the moment pale face. He thought about the eleven year old Ron's wish of having Agrippa in his huge collection and he realized that he missed Ron's company here today by his side in this eternal wait, and Hermione's too. Harry sighted, Dragon Pox was not to be played with and the Boy-Who-Lived was the only one that survived the Weasley kids Dragon Pox epidemic but on the other hand he would have done anything to share Ginny's petrified eyes, agonized expressions and chorusing grip of his left arm as he carried her to St Mungos from the nearby restaurant with his Dragon Pox infected best friends, or any Weasley in fact.

More than he missed Ron and Hermione he was missing Ginny, especially during the birth of his children. When James came to the world Ginny had cursed his name in ways he couldn't imagine, some say that after forty-five minutes of English she started cursing in French. Albus had been a calm birth to witness, eager to see the world they told him when Albus was observing everything with bright green eyes. His boys had been fine but tonight, Harry Potter was helpless; he was simply a man with a wand and a lightning scar without being able to save someone and concern was an understatement of what he felt now in this empty waiting room because after all they, them being the trained healers, had told him that his baby girl was, indeed, a tricky one to figure out.

Longingly Harry's eyes flickered towards the small window to his left where a storm was raging like mad. Rain prickled soothingly against the windows and the gray clouds that shifted in red blocked out all the light except one of the few lightning that struck too close by. He'd never seen a storm like this in all these years of life and it frightened him, on the day of his daughter's birth the vicious weather didn't look pleasant. He wondered if there would be a sun or a moon across that gray and red mess and if he would be able to see Ginny soon again and if she would be okay and if it was his entire fault and …

Lightning struck, too close to the window and Harry watched it desperately and sighted, again.

"Hi Harry" said Luna's soothing voice from a far without being heard and waved her hand rather unnecessarily while she approached Harry who had his head buried in his hands to stop reflecting about the worries of the sky. Luna swayed across the hallway in a way that made her exotic sundress with purple fruits, green leafs and yellow suns flow around and fill the gray space between the entrance and the anxious Harry.

"Hi Luna, please sit down" Harry replied sincerely glad to see someone familiar in this emptiness, although he wondered who summoned her to St. Mungos.

He waved his hand towards all the empty chairs in front of him and the sofas around him but Luna crashed down at his right on the stretched out sofa instead of one of the many chairs available. Harry could only think of Luna's arm brushing gently against his own as a slight comfort in this excruciating wait.

"Isn't that cold in this storm and everything?" Harry asked Luna, referring to her sundress, but felt the warmth of her arm against his own cold one.

"That's a state of mind really" Luna shrugged. "I feel like sunshine and wind."

Harry agreed with himself that it was safe to not reply to that and instead observe Luna's dirty blond hair that framed curious blue eyes, darting amazed and dreamingly between all the shades of grays in this waiting room. The usual scent of exotic mango and those tiny small flowers Luna always brought to the house when she was on a visit found their way into Hurry's nostrils and all the sudden his manly urges woke up and wanted to figure out if she really tasted like mango.

"Our friends got Dragon Pox right, noting a potion of Nagels and Egyptian Kangaroo hair could fix but Hermione declined my offer when I arrived to their place" Luna explained and awoke Harry from his unorthodox thoughts while she let her eyes wonder the empty waiting room one last time before meeting Hurry's greens. "Can I get you anything you crave?"

Harry thought, for a brief second, that Luna was going to do more than brush his arm with her suntanned body in this empty waiting room because that was exactly what he craved at that moment where Luna sat, smelling like mangos and familiar flowers and bit the corner of her lips while observing him with blue and curious eyes.  
Instead Harry found himself stuttering a shaky "What?"

There was a silence as the lightning struck outside the window and they both admired and feared it carefully.

"Can I get you anything you crave?" Lily clarified softly afterwards without noticing his trembling, or carrying much about it. "You're entitled to having cravings, which I assume would be perfectly normal during these kinds of things"

"Births?" Harry asked rather skeptical and wondered how his sudden urges of chocolate frogs and his wife's best friend had anything to do with Ginny fighting for her and their baby's life in a room he wasn't allowed to enter.

"No, pregnancies" Luna said with an obvious tone while raising a gentle eyebrow towards him.

Somehow Harry felt stupefied by this incoherent remark. "Oh, right. Well, I'm fine"

"Naturally" Luna replied softly and moved slightly, rocking her arm in the pace of the rainfall outside. "You should know that among the many things Medi-Wizards believed in the pre Merlin era in Brazil was that a man and a wife should get all their cravings in order before the birth of their children so that the children arrive safely. That's why men who craved for  
their women to return ate bitter tasting coffee beans."

"Come again?" Harry replied, oblivious to Luna's explanation of the relation of coffee beans and wife's.

"It's a joke Harry" Luna said, chuckling slightly. "If you're longing after a wife you should eat something as bitter."

Harry did not find that a bit funny but smiled still. Gladly before having to reply with anything more an unknown doctor entered the waiting room and started to walk towards the sofa where Harry and Luna sat, too close to each other by the look of the doctors disliking look.

"Harr – Mr. Potter" said the doctor when finally arriving in front of them.

"It's Harry" Harry interrupted quickly and found himself move away from Luna slightly.

On a closer look he realized that the doctor was a former girl, or woman, in his year in Hogwarts that he knew was a Rawenclaw but didn't have anything remarking about her. Simple brown hair, simple brown eyes, simple bored surrounding to the even boring waiting room, she was anything but the intensity that was Luna Lovegood.

"Right, Harry, I have to inform you that we are doing everything we can for Mrs. Potter and the child but we don't know yet. The situation is crucial but we beg you to be patient." The doctor he didn't know the name of paused. "Meanwhile, is there anything we could get you?"

"My wife" Harry snapped. "Otherwise no, nothing"

"We try Mr. Potter, we do. Loon – Lun – Eh". The doctor who cleared her throat after almost speaking the famous nickname Luna went by in Hogwarts looked shamefully towards them both now. "Miss Lovegood, how about you?"

"Mrs. Scamander" Harry corrected dryly and realized that the doctor was more than bland, she was slightly obnoxious.

"Mrs. Loo –"The doctor paused to think of the amused Luna's first name while glancing longingly at Luna's fourth finger where a sapphire glittered. "Mrs. Scamander never less, is there anything we can get you?" the doctor said.

"Oh no, nothing and don't worry Mandy, there were many Rawenclaws in our age" assured Luna, with her eyes fixed amused at her huge expensive sapphire like it was made of plastic and at Mandy who met her eyes rapidly. "And we all ramble things from the past sometimes"

"We do" was all Mandy managed to reply, dumbstruck by Luna's calm tone but amused expression. "I'll leave you, if there's anything. Don't hesitate" she added and left with steps that echoed bitterly against the silence of the waiting room.

Harry was feeling awkward about the whole situation. "I'm sorry for that"

"I'm sorry too" Luna replied sincerely.

"The doctor, Mandy, she was" Harry paused, partly to inhale the scent of Luna and to find some kind of words that were comforting. "She doesn't know you"

"None of them did" Luna replied casually and looked calmly towards the gray and red mess of thunder and rain outside the window.

"Well I do" Harry said more confident. "And I like you and I do not find you… loony"

"I like you too" Luna replied carefully. "But I find you a bit loony from time to time" she admitted seriously and gazed at Harry who looked chocked by the sudden turn of events.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry retorted a bit hurt.

"Nothing really, nothing a good night of sleep and perhaps some absence from wars could change" Luna told Harry while she played with one of the frog cards boxes that Harry emptied out earlier. "You do know that these boxes contain secret messages from the Bulgarian ministry, don't you?" she said and pocketed the one where Harry had found Agrippa.

"I work at the ministry" Harry reminded Luna.

"Of course you do, but the last time I spoke to Ginny you worked at the British one" Luna said and gazed at the shaking Harry, incoherently she said, "You should brighten up a bit."

"Ginny is struggling with the baby and they're almost losing her, you heard Mandy. They stranded me here in a gray waiting room in the middle of a storm" Harry gestured towards the window where the storm seemed to get wilder and rougher by the minute and then stared at Luna who looked at him slightly amused and sadly in her sundress. Anxious he asked her, "How should I lighten up?"

"Perhaps by making it snow" Luna suggested with bright blue eyes piercing Harry's green pools that stung from salty tears, unwillingly appearing by the thought of Ginny's struggle.

"Snow?" Harry said, confused by the whole situation of not being able to save Ginny and having Luna Lovegood warm skin brushing against him and dreamy presence and wanting her to come much closer.

"Snow" Luna said softly, still with her eyes at Hurry's. "Or perhaps some sunshine?"

"I'd go for some sunshine" Harry replied and faced the window were the traces of a moon started to appear on the otherwise gray and clouded sky and horrifying chaos. "Or moonlight"

When he turned to her to ask why she was sitting so close Luna kissed him, mainly to be the moonlight he requested or to be the comfort he needed. Luna considered herself to be a logical being and it was logical to grant pregnancy cravings that the Medi-Wizards, pre-Merlin in Brazil believed in. Quietly she explored the lips of Harry Potters that tasted like chocolate and spearmint and noted that she really enjoyed the taste of chocolate and spearmint and Harry Potter. During the multiply strikes of lightning from the window across a gray and red sky she realized that she actually found Harry Potter a delight to kiss.

And Harry kissed her back, shyly and guilt filled because he didn't have a reason at all or no logic behind his act. He was a heart man and his heart knew only of beats and pounds and not of logic or cravings or even why the sweet taste of mango that Luna's chapstick tasted like could make his palms sweaty, his lips hungry and his everything feel lightheaded. If only the split of a second that Luna's lips parted a bit to let his tongue trail across soft wetness inside was what it took to die for sins he'd know he'd die rightfully.

They broke apart.

Harry gazed right into Luna's eyes with burning cheeks; stuttering apologies that didn't made it to his lips and tried to remember the taste of mango and spearmint gum while Luna examined him carefully like he was something very rare and extremely interesting.

"That ought to do it" Luna said casually and tugged her necklace without moving a inch away from the position of brushing arms with Harry and let her eyes break eye contact to gaze outside to the gray sky where the moons light had started to seek itself through the thick clouds, blazing with white light and radiance. "How flattering Harry" Luna said, oblivious of Harry's mute apologies.

"You kissed me" Harry managed to whisper, rather hoarsely.

Luna seemed to consider this statement a while before replying. "Why yes, I did."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well" Luna said, still as casual and uncaring as ever. "Because you requested moonlight and pregnancy cravings are a serious matter"

Harry struggled with coming up words that explained that Luna wasn't at all loony when he stared into Luna's absent eyes that admired the moonlight shining into the waiting room and moved upwards to the lampshade decorated with living pygmé-puffs. It was when he listened to her dreamy voice that barely whispered, "Ginny always loved those Harry", that he knew that Loony was perhaps what Luna Lovegood was.

Looking up towards the lampshade Luna was observing Harry felt a new, different wave of affection towards Luna who reminded him of the small anecdotes that made him fall for Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah, Ginny does love those" Harry said calmly, "And I love Ginny" he added with his chapstick tasting lips more to himself than to Luna who observed a lampshade with childish glee.

--- --- ---

"Sweetheart" Ginny said hoarsely and pierced her eyes at the teary Harry, "She – Lily is beautiful".

Harry watched the sweaty Ginny under the sterile sheets. Her normally red hair was dark red, colored by the sweat that plastered the mess all over her pale face where a few freckles were placed. Harry, overwhelmed by the news of his daughter arriving to this world and watching his beloved wife safe and sound felt the suppressed tears well down his cheeks. Ginny patted the end of her bed as a gesture to sit down but Harry lay down next to her instead and stroke his hand carefully over her forehead.

"You're amazing" was all Harry managed.

Ginny gave him a little smile. "You're the boy-who-lived"

"You're the girl-who-lived" Harry humored, still in chock that he could feel her radiate warmth after the ordeal that the night had brought him. "And our little girl is the baby-who-lived"

"Actually, I think you have patent on the baby-who-lived as well" Ginny said teasingly and Harry was reminded for the second time that night why he had fell for Ginny Weasley. He kissed her carefully to feel the texture of her lips against his in their dry and choppy form after the ordeal Ginny went through that night, but he loved it nevertheless.

"Thank you" Harry said after they broke apart, "for loving me".

"Thank you for letting me do so" Ginny replied and kissed the baby's temple. "You know, she doesn't have a middle name yet"

Harry stopped; there was only one middle name that could fit the tricky little bundle in Ginny's arms that caused his emotions to move up and down and all the ways possible under one stormy night but instead he forced himself to wait for Ginny's thoughts. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, I stared out of this enchanted window" Ginny started, still hoarse and tired but with a fire playing in her otherwise soft browns. "I saw a gray and red sky, lightning thunder and I thought of us and you do know that the moodiest person controls enchanted windows at St Mungos?" Ginny paused for emphasis. "It's some kind of irony"

"Right" said Harry, breathless when he realized that _her, _her being Luna Loony Lovegood_, _nonsense actually made sense. He was reminded of the weather, the gray and the red, the lightning that struck and the pale moonlight that blessed him during the night of eternal wait.

The moodiest one was indeed him.

"And out of nowhere came the moon Harry" Ginny said, sighing and Harry feared that she knew the dirty little secret of the gray waiting room.

Another pause for emphasis was strategically made by Ginny before she spoke. "Let's name her Lily Luna, after the moon and our friend, whom I love."

"Luna" Harry copied slightly high pitched and they both fell silent with different agendas running around in their heads but while glancing at the redhead baby, the tricky one as they said, they both agreed that Luna was a beautiful middle name effortlessly, and slightly secretly, chosen.

**- Fin -**

**

* * *

**

_Reviews are gold but review only if you feel like it (:  
Brought to you by Lumos Maximum._


End file.
